


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, literally this is actually soft, pregnant sehun, tooth-rotting christmas cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Sehun and Jongin are bringing in the holiday season with family time, trees, and hopefully some delicious cookies!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For Wrapped With Care by monthlysekai challenge No. 2 
> 
> To the mods: Happy holidays! Thank you for creating this lovely challenge. I hope you all are doing well and may we meet again in future rounds. Always take care of yourselves and be well and merry.

With a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows in his hands, Sehun stood in front of the window and watched as the snow fell into the front yard of the house. It had been snowing more and more the closer it got to Christmas which was now just a few weeks away.

He enjoyed the season. The pretty white snow, the lights that adorned trees and houses, music that floated into the streets, and families with bright smiles doing last minute shopping. It all made him smile and his heart burst with joy.

Sehun was currently waiting for his own family to come back home. Jongin and their five year old daughter Sehleigha had gone to pick out their Christmas tree and a few extra things from the store so they could bake their favorite cookies. He wished he could have gone with them but Jongin didn’t want him overexerting himself. He was pregnant afterall with a supposed due date of Christmas. 

So while he waited he cooked himself up some hot chocolate and lit a few candles. Jongin had brought up all the decorations before he left. He was ready to put on some music and continue their yearly tradition of baking cookies and decorating the tree.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Sehun gently placed his cup on the kitchen counter and slowly made his way to the front door so he could help them.

“Daddy, daddy! Papa and I picked out the biggest tree.” Without a care in the world, Sehleigha ran across the yard crunching over the snow and bounded up the steps to greet him with a huge smile on her face. “Did you? I can’t wait to see it,” he said as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Have an extra one of those for me?” 

Sehun stood up and Jongin was standing right behind their daughter with a few grocery bags in his hands. His beautiful tan skin was wind-whipped and rosy from the cold but that made him all the more striking.

While Sehleigha ran into the house, Sehun gave Jongin a quick kiss on the lips before stepping aside and letting him in so he could lock up the door behind them. “I called your father and he’ll be over to help me bring the tree in.” Normally Sehun would be right there to help but circumstances had clearly changed.

“When can we start the cookies?”

Sehleigha had made her way into the kitchen with their dogs hot on her heels. Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if she had snuck them a treat or two and now they were sniffing around her feet for more.

“Why don’t we start while we wait for grandpa to come over and help bring in the tree,” Sehun suggested and that lit up her face brighter than the lights outside.

Jongin put the grocery bags down and picked Sehleigha up so she could sit on the counter. “So what cookies do you want to make? Chocolate chip, gingerbread, or snickerdoodle?” They all sounded good to Sehun. He figured he could eat a whole batch on his own.

While their daughter pondered over which ones she wanted, Jongin and Sehun put up the groceries. “Can we make them all?!” Sehun mentally agreed with that suggestion with a quickness. “Sure we can baby doll. How about we start with chocolate chip?” Jongin said.

Sehun rubbed his pregnant belly over his thick sweater as Jongin started getting the ingredients. He thought to himself that next year he would be celebrating Christmas with another child. A bigger family to help continue these Christmas traditions. It made him excited.

“What are you thinking about daddy?”

Sehleigha was definitely a product of Jongin because she could read him just as well as her father. He could never stay in his head long without one or both of them noticing. “I’m thinking about your baby sister. She’ll be here to celebrate Christmas with you next year.” Sehun responded with a smile.

“I can’t wait to meet her. She can help me with the cookies next year.”

“Yes she can. Yes she surely can. Now can my favorite little helper go wash her hands?” Jongin winked as he helped Sehleigha off the counter and chased after her into the bathroom. Sehun would never tire of hearing their laughter filling up their quaint household. 

The doorbell rang just as he heard the water turn on in the hallway bathroom. Sehun waddled over and opened the door. On the other side were his parents who were bundled up in their best winter clothes. He never had to worry about them getting cold during this time of year. They always appeared to dress warmer than seemingly any house with a good heating system.

“Hey mom. Hey dad. Come on in.”

“Oh Sehun what are you doing standing on your feet? Sit, sit, sit.” He couldn’t stop his mother from fussing over him as she shooed him into the house and forced him to sit in the reclining chair.

“How long have you been standing? You know better. You’re almost due!”

“Mom, mom. I’m okay,” he laughed. “The three of us were just getting ready to bake some cookies.” 

“Nuh uh, none of that. Why don’t you stay here and start untangling the lights. I’ll help with the cookies.” Sehun wasn’t in the position to argue with his mother so he did as he was told once she pulled the bucket of lights and ornaments over and set them in front of his feet.

“Grandma! Grandpa! You’re here,” Sehleigha’s small feet pitter-pattered across the floor and ran straight into their arms. His father swung her around before putting her back on her feet with a kiss on the forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

Jongin had crouched down beside him and was looking at him with a concerned expression. “I’m doing okay. Taking mom’s advice and sitting down. She said she’ll help you both with the cookies. Now go bring in that tree Papa Kim!”

“Aye eye Captain.”

Jongin and Sehun’s father bundled up and went outside to get the tree while his mother had started flitting around the kitchen with Sehleigha. The dogs had stopped following her and had come to sit at Sehun’s feet. Well more like on them but he didn’t mind the warmth or the weight. 

Once the tree had made its way into the house and was placed right where they wanted the true sounds of Christmas started to fill the air. His father put on the Christmas music through their sound system, their daughter and his mother were laughing in the kitchen, and Sehun was watching Jongin start to untangle the next round of Christmas lights.

Sehun was happy. Granted he generally was but he got happier around the holiday season. He was blessed with a growing family, a husband that loved him, two sets of parents that supported them, good jobs, and even better friends. This was a blessing that he would never question or return.

“Hey baby, come with me.” Sehun looked up to see Jongin holding out his hand. He helped him out the chair and took them down the hall to their bedroom. “Wait, we can’t just leave them like that.”

“This’ll only take a second,” Jongin reassured him.

He pulled them to a stop where Jongin told him to close his eyes and wait. Sehun had questions but before he could get even one of them out Jongin shushed him with a hard but fleeting kiss. At that point there was no other option but to do as he was directed.

When Jongin returned he whispered and said, “Now you can open them.” Blinking his eyes open Sehun noticed that Jongin was holding a velvet black box in his hands.

“What? What is this?”

“Here, open it.”

They were already married so what could Jongin have possibly gotten him that would come in a ring box? With shaking hands he took the small box and popped it open. Inside were two gunmetal silver rings. At first glance they were just any other ordinary rings but upon further inspection there was an engraving on the inside of them.

_Family is forever. SJSK ‘94._

There was a sheen in Sehun’s eyes as he took in the meaning of the engraving. _Family is forever_ was a motto that they told themselves from the moment Sehleigha was born. The initials _SJSK_ stood for Sehun, Jongin, Sehleigha, and their unborn miracle Kaia. And lastly _’94_ was for the year they were both born and their souls became destined to be intertwined. 

“Merry Christmas, Sehun.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Jongin took one ring out of the box and slipped it onto Sehun’s middle finger and in return Sehun did the same. They sealed this secret moment with a kiss as the sounds of Christmas continued on behind them. 

This was Christmas cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to you all. May this bring you some great holiday cheer and happiness!


End file.
